Day 6: 10:00pm-11:00pm
Jack sets up a scenario to trick a terrorist leader into giving him the locations of the two remaining nukes, and then hides on the bottom of a truck to find them. He then proceeds to kill the entire terrorist cell so that he can stop the threat. Then his former captor phones him and Audrey is revealed to be alive, but captured by the enemy. Episode guide Previously on ''24'' *Captured by CTU, Dmitri Gredenko offers to help them locate Abu Fayed. They send Gredenko to meet with Fayed after injecting a tracking device into his arm. Fayed realizes Gredenko led the Americans to him. *Sensing something is wrong, Jack Bauer barges into Gredenko and Fayed's meeting room, only to find Gredenko's severed arm. He begins a pursuit. *'Abu Fayed' runs into a bar with Gredenko, only to be betrayed by Gredenko when he alerts the bar's patrons to Fayed's identity as a terrorist. Gredenko escapes from the bar as the ordinary people inside begin to attack Fayed. Jack arrives quickly, however, stopping the attack before Fayed can be killed and taking him into custody. He orders a search for Gredenko, just as Gredenko happens to die from his wound underneath the pier outside. *'Vice President Noah Daniels' argues one member of the cabinet's vote is invalid, making the true outcome 7:6 in favor of evoking the 25th Amendment against Wayne Palmer. Tom Lennox privately confronts Daniels with evidence revealing Daniels and his assistant Lisa Miller's scheme to commit perjury before the Supreme Court in order to win the Presidency. Daniels has no choice but to withdraw his case against Wayne. *Tom Lennox receives word President Wayne Palmer is about to go ahead with Noah Daniels' nuclear strike. Tom confronts and argues with Wayne over the decision, but Wayne refuses to reconsider. Admiral John Smith The following takes place between 10:00 p.m. and 11:00 p.m. 10:00:00 PM In the bunker of the White House,President Wayne Palmer is about to go forth with the missile attack on Fayed's country. Tom Lennox and Karen Hayes are trying to figure out what has gotten into him. As the missile approaches within range, the White House receivers a call from the Ambassador. As the Ambassador pleads his case for Wayne to hold off on launching the missile, he confesses that his country had apprehended a suspect that has been aiding Abu Fayed. The suspect is General Mohmar Habib who is a high ranking official in Fayed's country. The Ambassador reveals that he is custody, and being interrogated at this time. It was also revealed that Fayed's country has known about this for a long time, and has not shared its intel with the United States. After declaring that the Ambassador, and his country share all their information and resources with the United States, President Palmer calls off the missile strike. Moments later it was revealed that the missile that was flying over Fayed's country was just a secondary missile that was unarmed, and that President Wayne Palmer was just bluffing because he felt Fayed's country was hiding something from the United States. Both Tom, and Karen are both stunned that they were kept out of the loop behind this bluff. 10:09:05 Fayed is seen been interrogated by both Jack Bauer, and Mike Doyle. Fayed doesn't give in, and tells both Jack and Doyle that he will tell them nothing. Jack receives a call from Bill Buchanan, and Bill tells Jack about the new lead on General Mohmar Habib. Both men agree that they have to do something drastic to convince Fayed to talk. 10:15:53 PM Tom hands Wayne the dossier on General Mohmar Habib. The two then share a moment with Tom Lennox apologizing to Wayne about doubting that he would be able to run this country. Wayne mentions that he is not his brother, but he is learning. Wayne then mentions to Tom that Vice President Noah Daniels withdrew his vote on the 25th Amendment without a fight, and that he found that to be really strange. Tom simply replies to President Wayne Palmer when Wayne mentions that he believes Tom has something on the Vice President that his job as chief of staff is to inform and protect Wayne, and those jobs don't always work in combination 10:18:13 Jack Bauer, and Mike Doyle are seen in a CTU van bringing Fayed back to CTU for further interrogation. Suddenly their van collides with another armored truck. Jack quickly yells that this is an ambush, as masked gunmen from the other car jump out and begin to open fire on the CTU van. After numerous gunshots both Jack Bauer, and Mike Doyle are shot down, and appear to be dead. The mask gunmen approach the CTU van and escort Fayed into their armored vehicle. As the vehicle drives away everyone involved in the shootout including Jack Bauer, and Mike Doyle all get up. It was all a setup to get Fayed to believe he was being rescued, and for him to lead CTU to the suitcase nukes Inside the vehicle, one of the masked men identifies himself as Jamal from a terrorist cell sent by General Mohmar Habib to rescue Fayed. Abu Fayed begins to question these actions as he believes he is being setup. He demands a gun, and reluctantly one of the men gives him a loaded handgun. Fayed then demands to talk to the general, and refuses to do anything until he talks to the General himself. 10:24:34 CTU is monitoring everything inside the armored vehicle, and hears of Fayed's demands. Jack tells Bill that they need to get the President involved to get General Mohmar Habib to make the call to Fayed. 10:27:13 Back at the White House, Wayne Palmer gets a call from CTU to notify him about the situation with Fayed, and Habib. The President then calls for the Ambassador to come to the white house immediately. As Wayne Palmer and Tom Lennox go to meet the Ambassador, Wayne begins to stumble due to the effect of his injuries, but quickly shakes it off as he and Tom leave Wayne's office. They arrive into the room that the Ambassador is in, and Wayne quickly orders the Ambassador to sit down. The President explains the situation to the Ambassador, but the Ambassador quickly says that Habib won't go through with it. Wayne quickly asks the Ambassador if he has threaten to kill Habib's family yet as a desperate measure to convince Habib to talk. The Ambassador, Tom, and Karen all had stunned looks on their faces when Wayne suggested that idea. The Ambassador eventually is persuaded by the President to make the call to his people to go through with that idea. Eventually Wayne begins to feel sick, and quickly dismisses the Ambassador, and has Karen escort him out. Quickly Wayne turns to Tom, and tells him to shut the door, and before collapsing he tells Tom that no one can know that he is about to collapse due to his injuries. He stumbles to the floor as Tom stands there in shock thinking of what to do.. Back at CTU Bill tells Nadia that the President has convinced the Ambassador to get Habib to make the phone call, but the general doesn't speak english. Nadia however replies that she already setup a channel to translate for CTU. She goes over to ask Milo for help in monitoring the channel. Milo is however bitter about the current "friendship" between Doyle and Nadia, and gives her attitude. When Nadia asks Milo what is going on, he begins to talk about Doyle, and Nadia then says she will just have someone else do it, as she walks away Milo grabs her by the arm. Nadia demands he let go of her, and before Milo could say anything Morris O'Brian interrupts them to ask if there is a problem forcing Milo to let go 10:32:49 The phone call between Habib and Fayed is made, Nadia is translating at CTU, while everyone listens in. During the conversation, Habib's children are shown to be threatened with guns held by military officials in his country. This sight forces Habib to keep talking to Fayed. Habib tells Fayed he sent those men to rescue him, but somewhere in the conversation a "duress" code is given between the two. The name of a former terrorist, Sameer, who used to work for the two was mentioned during their conversation. The name tips Fayed off that Habib is speaking under duress, and Fayed now tells the CTU agents who are pretending to be Habib's men to drive to a location under the 118 Freeway. 10:41:43 Nadia is able to find a inconsistency within the conversation, and learns about that duress code the two men used. She tells Bill about it, and Bill quickly contacts Jack and Doyle who are following Fayed's vehicle. Jack then tells everyone they have to engage, and stop the truck because Fayed has found out. However before anything is done the vehicle containing Fayed drives through a tunnel. Audio and video feed of the vehicle is lost, and when Jack and Doyle reached the tunnel the armored vehicle is seen abandoned with all the CTU members killed (Jamal however was injured). Jack tells Doyle to stay with Jamal, and get medical attention for him. In the distant Jack hears a gunshot, and sees a door that leads to the underground of the tunnel. Jack goes through the door, and eventually spots Fayed killing a garbage disposal worker, and taking his keys and cell phone. Before engaging Jack hears Fayed talking to his men that he is on his way to them. So instead Jack decides to follow behind and hide underneath the garbage truck that Fayed has stolen to drive to the location of the nukes. While underneath the truck, Jack tries to tell CTU his location, and what he is doing but is unable to due to the noise level underneath the truck. Eventually it is shown that Jack also drops his headset while under the truck which would explain later why he was unable to call for backup. Bill quickly tells Chloe O'Brian, and Morris to try and find out what Jack was saying. 10:51:13 Back at the white house Wayne is being checked up on by Dr. Arthur Welton. The doctor tells Wayne he should rest, and go back to medical, but Wayne refuses, and say he can't do it until this crisis is over. Fayed is shown arriving at the location of the nukes. His men are there to greet him, and ask him what happened. Fayed explains to them that the Dmitri Gredenko and the Russians have betrayed them, and that Gredenko lead CTU straight to him. He tells his men to load the bombs, because they are about to finish this and take out downtown Los Angeles. Jack overhears this, and decides he has to act now, and try to stop this himself before it is too late. A lone guard is left to stand guard outside, but is quickly taken out by Jack. With his gun drawn Jack proceeds to enter the building Inside Jack spots all his targets all guarding a room that contains the final two suitcase nukes. Fayed is seen opening them up to check on them, before closing them to bring them with him. As Fayed is about to leave the room, Jack begins to open fire on Muhammed, Halil and the other guards outside. A gunfight begins with Jack taking on all of Fayed's remaining men, and Fayed himself. Jack quickly outsmarts all the guards, and shoots them all down one by one. As the last guard is about to be taken out Fayed realizes he has to set the bombs off now before it is too late. As Fayed rushes to arm one of the bombs Jack is able to take out the last guard, and begins to move in on Fayed in the room. Fayed turns around and begins to open fire on Jack, but misses all his shots. Jack is also opening fire but misses his shots as well, eventually both men run out of bullets and Jack charges Fayed taking him down. The two begin to fight hitting each other with various weapons found on the floor before Fayed eventually gets the upper-hand, and takes Jack down with a kick to Jack's injured ribs. Jack is now on the floor struggling to move, Fayed tries to finish the job, but Jack quickly takes Fayed down with his legs. As Fayed falls on his stomach Jack quickly gets up and grabs a nearby steel chain that is hanging from the ceiling. Jack begins to use the chain to counter Fayed's attack, and is eventually able to tie the chain around Fayed's left arm and his neck locking him into position. With a quick blow to Fayed back Jack has Fayed prone around the neck with the chain, and before moving back to press the lever to hang Fayed Jack whispers in his ear "say hello to your brother". Jack then presses the lever, and Fayed is killed. Falling to the floor in pain Jack begins to hold his ribs looking at the sight of Fayed hanging from the ceiling. Helicopter lights are then seen flashing down upon Jack as Doyle and the CTU team arrives. Doyle goes up to check on Jack, and Jack tells Doyle that the bombs are on the table. Doyle quickly gives word to CTU that the remaining nukes have been secured, and that Jack is alright. Back at CTU everyone is celebrating, and finally relived that the threat is finally over. Doyle then looks around at the carnage surrounding him, and looks back at Jack saying "Damn Jack". Doyle then helps Jack to his feet as his phone goes off. Jack goes to retrieve his weapon on the ground as Doyle approaches him to tell him he has a call that was rerouted from the CTU switchboard. Jack takes the call, but no one is talking on the other line. Suddenly a women's voice is heard saying "Jack are you there?", it is Audrey Raines. In shock that she is still alive Jack begins to ask her where she is. Audrey tells Jack to help her, but before Jack could say anything else she is cut off, and the voice on the other line is changed to a familiar voice. Cheng Zhi the man who is responsible for all the trouble Jack has been through in the last four years is on the other line. He tells Jack that Audrey is alive, and if he wanted her to remain that way he will call him back at 310-597-3781 on a secure line, and threatens Jack if he makes any attempt to find their location Audrey will be killed. Jack begins to talk, but Cheng has already hung up. 10:59:57...10:59:58...10:59:59...11:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox * Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes * Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian * Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman * Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir Guest starring * Adoni Maropis as Abu Fayed * Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi * Ajay Mehta as Ambassador * Jim Holmes as Dr. Arthur Welton * Ryan Cutrona as Admiral John Smith * Sam Kanater as General Mohmar Habib * Merik Tadros as Jamal * Said Faraj as Halil * and Ricky Schroder as Mike Doyle Uncredited * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines Background information and notes * This episode marks the death of Abu Fayed and the reappearance of Audrey Raines and Cheng Zhi. * Regina King does not appear in this episode, although her character, Sandra Palmer, is mentioned. * This episode marks the return of Kim Raver to the series, who had not appeared in an episode since Day 5 6:00am-7:00am. She does not receive a credit in this episode for dramatic purposes, however Tzi Ma's name is shown on-screen. * The line "Say Hello to Your Brother" was originally used in the 1995 film Die Hard With a Vengeance in the exact same context. See also Category:Incomplete episode guides 617 Day 617